


Persimmon Pie

by Illiad_And_Oddity



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiad_And_Oddity/pseuds/Illiad_And_Oddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink always enjoyed doing something nice for Clear.  It still felt pleasantly indulgent just to <i>have</i> someone to do nice things for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persimmon Pie

“Mink-san, do you know what this is?” Clear asked, producing something from his pocket.  

It was probably the question he asked Mink most often, whenever he encountered something new.  Clear had an endless curiosity and fascination with the world around him, and Mink enjoyed teaching him.  Mink held out his hand, and Clear dropped a small orange fruit into it.

“Oh,” Mink said, as a number of childhood memories came back to him, “It’s a persimmon.”

“Really?” Clear said, taking the fruit back and looking at it closely, “It doesn’t look like a persimmon…”

Mink smiled to himself.  He remembered having that same confusion when he’d first seen the fruit in Japan.

“It’s a different kind of persimmon than the ones you get in Japan,” Mink said, “They’re wild fruits here.”

“Are they safe to eat?” Clear asked.

“Yes,” Mink said, “But they’re very bitter if they’re under ripe.  And the seeds are huge in comparison to the Japanese ones.”

Clear looked at the persimmon, considering Mink’s words.  He brought the fruit to his face, sniffed it carefully, and bit into it. “It’s ripe!” he said happily, “It’s very tasty!”

“Where did you find the tree?” Mink asked.

“About two miles down the road to town,” Clear said, “It’s back in the woods a bit, but I noticed it because of all the birds.”

“You’ll have to point it out to me next time we go to town.”

He was surprised – though in retrospect he really shouldn’t have been – when two hours later Clear came back to the cabin with a few dozen persimmons bundled up in his scarf.  Clear unwrapped them on the table and the ripe persimmons spilled out of his scarf.  He looked up at Mink and beamed.

“You wanted some, didn’t you?” he asked, “I could tell.”

Mink laughed, and kissed Clear gently on the forehead, “If I eat that many, I’m going to be sick to my stomach.  But I know what we can do with them so they don’t go to waste.”

Mink couldn’t actually remember his mother’s recipe for persimmon pie – he could only actually recall her having made it a handful of times, since Mink and the other kids had usually just picked a few persimmons to eat at a time instead of bringing a whole batch home – but he had Huracan look up a recipe for him that was simple and seemed tasty and set to work.

Clear watched with interest as Mink sliced the fruits, carefully removing the seeds.  Mink didn’t often cook these days, since Clear enjoyed cooking so much and always wanted to take care of Mink.  Still, he knew how to cook, and doing something nice for Clear was something he always enjoyed.  It still felt pleasantly indulgent just to _have_ someone to do nice things for.

“Let’s try to plant the seeds,” Clear said brightly, “Maybe in a few years we’ll have some trees growing closer to the cabin!”

“They’re hard to keep alive,” Mink warned.  Clear’s face fell, and he added, “I see no reason you couldn’t try, just don’t be disappointed if none of them sprout.”

“Okay,” Clear said with a little sigh.  After a moment he brightened up, “If it doesn’t work, I can just walk down to the wild tree again!”

Mink smiled at him.  Clear’s genuine enthusiasm for everything he did made Mink happier than he’d ever thought he would be again.

“Do you want any help?” Clear asked as Mink went to the cabinet to get a mixing bowl.

“No,” Mink said, “I’d like to do this for you.”

Clear’s cheeks flushed pink and he smiled at Mink.  Mink had just enough time to brace himself before receiving one of Clear’s full-body hugs.  The first time he’d gotten one of these enthusiastic hugs, Clear had knocked him over.  He still staggered a bit, but steadied himself quickly.  It was a reminder of just how much stronger than him Clear actually was.

“I love you very much, Mink-san!” Clear said.

“For baking you a pie?” Mink asked with a chuckle.

Clear shook his head, smiling, “I love you all the time, but I like the way you smile when I say it.”

Mink bent his head to kiss Clear.  “I like hearing it,” Mink murmured against Clear’s soft lips, “Now don’t distract me, otherwise I’m not going to get this done in time for dinner.”

Clear laughed, and released Mink from the hug, “But I won’t be distracting you _after_ dinner, will I?”

“Then I’m all yours.”

“Oh, Mink-san,” Clear said with a teasing grin, “I already knew that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://dreaming-shark.tumblr.com/post/130666948681/mink-making-a-pie-for-clear-is-it-a-meat-pie-or-a), slightly edited from that version.


End file.
